


Little Razorblade

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks beautiful against the sand, smiling and happy, building sand castles and watching as the cliffs form castles at her touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Razorblade

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Little Razorblade - The Pink Spiders
> 
> You stand on the shore as I'm treading water  
> and wave as I sink like a stone  
> Hey hey little razorblade girl you're so so obnoxious  
> This lucid dream is not reality and it makes me so anxious

She looks beautiful against the sand, smiling and happy, building sand castles and watching as the cliffs form castles at her touch. The water is cool, and he thinks that maybe she should join him. Even as he's thinking it her smile turns sinister, crushing the castles beneath a dainty fist.  
  
The ocean churns around him, unhappily, and he watches as she dips her finger into the water- stirs it so the water mimics her movements and she's waving as he goes under- waving and smiling and mouthing "Til next time, Dom."  
  
Reality cuts like a knife, sharper than the needle he slides from his vein. But she's right. He'll come back. She'll crush him and crush him, and still, he'll love her too much.


End file.
